Polara Windsong
Polara Windsong (born 95 BDP) is one of the Sin'dorei members of the Knights of the Ebon Blade. She is also the head of the guild Destiny Reforged. History Early life Polara Windsong was born over 125 years ago within Silvermoon, and lived her entire life as an official resident of the city. Her father and grandfather were both warriors of the city, and that fact prompted both her and her brother to seek training as warriors to continue the family tradition. Upon coming of age, they both joined the ranks of the warriors of Silvermoon. The Fall of Silvermoon - Polara's Death It was as warriors of Silvermoon that Polara and her brother faced the Scourge during their attack on the city led by the Death Knight Arthas Menethil. The warriors were one of the lines of defense, but were no match for the Scourge in the long run. Polara's brother was able to affect an ordered retreat, but Polara herself was cut down by Scourge forces, and taken to Acherus to serve the Scourge as a Death Knight. Death Knight of the Scourge As a Death Knight of the Scourge, Polara's will was not fully hers, often controlled by the Lich King to do his bidding. She presently describes the experience as like being a passenger in her own body. After many years as one of the Scourge, she was ordered to strike at Light's Hope Chapel with a batallion of Death Knights numbering in the thousands. This battle was simply to bring Argent Crusade leader Tirion Fordring out of hiding, and once Arthas, now the Lich King himself, admitted this batallion of Death Knights was simply used as bait, and therefore expendable, the batallion turned on him, forming the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Knight of the Ebon Blade Since Polara was Quel'dorei, having been killed before the formation of the Sin'dorei, Highlord Darion Mograine was about to send her to Stormwind, to re-introduce herself to the Alliance. Polara, however, refused, stating that since the remaining Quel'dorei had abandoned Silvermoon, they were traitors, and no longer worthy of her respect, and after hearing about the Alliance's treatment of Kael'thas Sunstrider that caused the Sin'dorei to side with the Horde, she wanted nothing to do with the Alliance as a whole, either. Declaring herself a Sin'dorei by spirit, the Highlord sent her to Orgrimmar to introduce herself to Warchief Thrall instead, who welcomed Polara into the Horde. For the next couple of years following that incident, Polara served the Ebon Knights, and the Horde, under the command of Highlord Mograine, dedicated to defeating the Scourge at their heart in Northrend. She was not personally among the forces that brought down Arthas, but she lended herself to weakening the Scourge in other areas, including the leftover Scourge that remained after Arthas' death. Present Day Upon returning from Northrend, Polara gravitated back to Silvermoon, laying eyes upon the rebuilt city for the first time since her death at the city's initial fall. She has since re-established her home within the city's walls. She soon learned that her mother and brother had fled to Quel'danir Lodge in the Hinterlands, but were still killed by then-encroaching Scourge forces soon afterward. They are buried in the Aerie Peak cemetary. As the last of her branch of the Windsong line of warriors, the fact gives her also a sense of family honor that she abides by, to make sure they are not forgotten. She has mostly come to terms with her undeath after being so for almost a decade, and wants to re-integrate into Silvermoon society. In the summer of 29 ADP, she accepted a position as resident music disc jockey at Club Trix in Dalaran. She retired after 3 months to concentrate on the Firelands effort, naming Pixiz Midlik as her successor at the club, returning for 2 months in 31 ADP to fill in during Pixy's Kor'kron incarceration, and later assisting in the goblin's successful escape. In mid 31 ADP, she took over duties of Guild Master in We Choose Our Destiny as a result of the as-yet unsolved disappearance of Silvermoon socialite Masatake Sunstriker. Soon afterward, the guild was renamed to Destiny Reforged. In the current war over Azerite resources, she is unwaveringly loyal to her Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner, and has vowed to help crush any opposition in her way. Physical appearance Polara is about average height for her race, though the fact that she has been undead for nearly a decade has taken a toll on her skin tone, which is a pale, almost greyish tone. She still manages to keep her hair neatly styled, though it no longer grows anymore. When she's casual, she prefers to be extremely casual, choosing to dress simply in a pull-over shirt and slacks with simple shoes. Some have called her a fashion disaster, but she eschews fashion in the name of comfort. Her eyes shine with the eerie glow typical of Ebon Knights, and she tends to smile more often than most of her class. Personality and traits Polara's been through a lot, and it shows in some of her stronger convictions. She is a fanatical patriot of Silvermoon, taking pride in the city's rebirth after its destruction at the hands of the Scourge. She also still holds unwavering loyalty to her commanding officer in life, former Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner, to the point where she refused to acknowledge the authority of the current Ranger General, Halduron Brightwing, until Windrunner became Warchief of the Horde. She also derides the remaining Quel'dorei as traitors of Silvermoon, and holds no kind words for them or any other race choosing to ally with the Alliance. She also has a strong personal sense of justice, and will not hesitate to defend those being discriminated against for superficial reasons, as she herself has often been the target of such prejudice and does not wish to see others going through the same. She also holds a rather utilitarian view on life. She only takes gear she actually needs, chooses to dress for comfort and mobility rather than fashion, and only has one vanity mount. Having been away from mainstream society for years as a Death Knight of the Scourge, she has taken to appreciating the simpler things in life upon her return. What she wants more than anything is normality and a re-integration into Sin'dorei society, or as close to it as possible. To others she meets, she is kind without being saccharine. Links Polara on the official WoW Armory Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Category:Horde Death Knight Category:2015